A Girl's Sincerity
by Toge Hattori
Summary: Ran ingin merubah diri menjadi lebih feminim di SMA. Dengan semua kebersamaannya dengan Shinichi, Ran menyadari kalau ia menyukai Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi menyukai cinta pertamanya yang ia sebut 'bunga matahari'-nya, mereka bertiga bertemu di SMA tahun ini setelah sempat berpisah di SMP. Apa yang terjadi? ShinRan, Romance, Threesome, Drama.


Holaaawwww~!

Okelah kalian boleh timpuk aku karna tak kunjung mengupdate You made me love you!

Jujur, aku udah buat, aku mau manjangin lagi tapi xD

Oh ya, ini fic multichap yang lain. Udah aku bikin kerangkanya! Bakal ada 8 chap :3

Semoga cepat yaaaa ^^a

Untuk pairing, aku mau bikin 2 versi. ShinRan dan KaiAo xD

Karna menurutku cerita ini lebih cocok untuk KaiAo, tapi aku lg pengen ShinRan hehe /slapped

Oke, ini chap terpanjangku. Semoga kalian suak ^^  
REVIEW YAAAA 333

**A Girl's Sincerity**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**A Girl's Sincerity © Toge Hattori**

**Rating : T**

**Character : **

**Mouri Ran (16****th****)**

**Kudo Shinichi (16****th****)**

**Kuroba Kaito (18****th****) **

**Miyano Shiho (16****th****)**

**Warning : Tema terlalu umum, membosankan, typo, out of EYD, OOC  
**

* * *

"PFFTT—HAHAHA! Jadi ini yang kau sebut **perubahan 180**** derajat**?" Pemuda di depanku ini terpingkal – pingkal. Sudah 5 menit dia tak henti – hentinya mentertawaiku, layaknya aku seorang badut. Oh ayolah, tidak semua orang bisa berhasil dalam percobaan pertama 'kan? Bahkan Thomas Alva Edison pun perlu berpuluh – puluh kali percobaan agar berhasil menemukan bola lampu.

"_Urusai_ **[1]**, Ku harap kau mati 100 kali." Ku pasang _death glare_**[2] **terbaikku untuk melawan pemuda cerewet dan menyebalkan ini. Heh, kenapa dia selalu di dekatku sih?

"Okay, lalu kau harus mati 200 kali." Dia menjawabku, dengan jari telunjuk swao matangnya itu, dengan tatapan mengejek itu. Cih, dia semakin menyebalkan.

"Kau 300 kali!"

"Dan kau 400 kali!"  
"500 kali!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Be Cute**

Mo-u-ri-Ra-n.

Aku melebarkan jangkauan mataku di tengah kerumunan orang – orang di sekitarku. Mereka—termasuk aku adalah siswa – siswi baru _**Beika International High School**_ sedang mencari nama masing - masing pada selebaran kertas yang di tempeli pada papan putih yang ada di depanku. Kau bisa menyebutnya papan pengumuman.

Okay …

Aku ditempatkan di X-Superior. Kelas yang sering ku dengar dari kakakku—alumni tahun lalu, sebagai kelas super-duper-idaman. Kakakku selalu berisik tentang kelas ini, dia selalu bermimpi menjadi siswa kelas superior, berteman dengan cowok – cowok idola, fasilitas kelas atas, dan sebagainya. Tch, bagiku kelas akan terasa indah jika tak ada makhluk menyebalkan seperti pemuda yang ada tepat disampingku, pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengejakan nama yang beberapa tahun ini sering ku dengar.

"Mi…ya…no…Shi…ho…" nama itu selalu ku dengar setiap penempatan kelas. Aku tak tahu orangnya, yang aku tahu pemilik nama itu adalah cinta pertama teman masa kecilku, Kudo Shinichi.

"Dia ada disini?" tanyaku padanya yang kini sedang kecewa karena sesuatu. Biar ku tebak, ia tak menemukan nama pujaannya di papan ini.

"Kau pasti tahu. Hah! Kenapa sih kita tidak satu sekolah saja! Kenapa selalu kau yang satu sekolah denganku? Selalu satu kelas. Kenapa bukan Shiho?" Dia mengerang kecewa. Sebegitu pentingnya kah Shiho-san itu? Seperti apa rupanya? Cantik? Feminim? "Aku juga tak pernah mengharapkan sekelas denganmu." Ujarku saakartis. Shinichi menatapku tak suka. "Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Tak perlu ku tanya lagi arti dari gunamannya itu. 'Hn.' itu artinya 'ya.'

"Dan aku penasaran, seperti apa sih Shiho itu sampai membuatmu gila seperti ini?" dan aku kembali mendapat tatapan sinis dari Shinichi. Hey, aku merasa benar. Kau sudah gila Shinichi, menunggu seorang cinta monyet untuk kembali, seakan kalian diikatkan sebuah benang merah transparan. Bagiku, itu gila.

"Yang jelas, ia berbeda terbalik denganmu, _chichinasi_**[3]**. Dia itu 'bunga matahari'ku. Dia cantik, pintar, feminim! Yang jelas tidak sepertimu, tomboy" cukup Shinichi, ekspresi bahagiamu ketika mendeskripsikan Shiho-mu itu cukup membuatku kesal. Aku akan menjadi _cute_! Lihat saja.

"Tch, mati saja 100 kali sana!" tanganku melayang di puncak kepalanya yang menjulang itu. Dia sedikit meringis dan membalasku untuk mati 200 kali dan seterusnya

* * *

Dulu, aku terlalu fokus terhadap kejuaraan karate yang tak henti – hentinya. Aku tak sempat mengurus penampilanku, bahkan tak peduli dengan cinta – cintaan. Tapi ini SMA, aku ingin seperti gadis SMA yang wajar. Punya sisi cantik dan _cute, _selalu sibuk dimalam minggu. Aku ingin itu!

Langkah pertama, aku mencoba memberi warna pada kuku ku. Warna _pink_ begitu _girly_ dimataku hingga aku kalap dalam memakainya. Hasilnya? _Not bad._ Ada cat yang **sedikit **berantakan, tapi bisa diabaikan.

Langkah kedua, aku mencoba memakai _make up _ke sekolah. Lagi lagi, **sedikit **bedak, **sedikit** _eyeshadow_**, sedikit **_blush on_**, **dan **sedikit **_lip gloss? _Aku tak bisa mengerti perbedaan _lip gloss _ dan _lipstik._ Jadi ketika _make up_ aku memilih yang lebih padat. Itu _lipsgloss _kan?

Ta-da!

Kehidupan SMA ku dimulai!

"_Nee, _kau tahu Kaito-senpai?" pertama, aku harus mengakrabkan diri pada gadis gadis feminim, agar aku terimbas sifat feminim mereka.

"Heee! Vokalis band "Gosho boys" yang terkenal itu kan? Dia tampan!" gadis yang lain, kalau tidak salah bernama Aoko menimpali dengan antusias. Diikuti dengan lengkingan gadis gadis disebelahku. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya diam, bukan karena ingin mendengarkan atau apa, aku hanya tak tahu orang yang dimaksud itu. Lalu? Aku hanya melanjutkan makan ku tanpa menggubris mereka.

"Hey hey! Ayo berbagi alamat email. Kita akan mengobrol sampai larut!" seruan balasan untuk kalimat gadis ini—namanya Sonoko adalah "Osh!", yang menandakan mereka setuju. Sayangnya, aku sangat-tidak-cocok dengan kebiasaan mereka.

"Gochisousamadeshita." Aku mengatupkan tanganku dan segera membawa piringku untuk dibersihkan. "Nee, Mouri-san, minta emailmu dong~~" astaga, aku diserang tatapan _puppy eyes_ yang imut!

"Untuk? Aku tidak biasa yang seperti itu." Aku mulai beranjak ketika mereka tetap mengeluarkan nada nada manja untuk meminta emailku. Demi-Kami-sama aku tidak cocok untuk jadi seperti mereka. Aku sudah sepenuhnya berdiri dan mulai berjalan sembari mengucapkan penolakan pada mereka. Dan saat itu juga, aku menabrak seseorang.

DUG!

"Aduh," yang ku tabrak mengeluarkan suara baritone yang—err seksi. Tabrakan ini bukan tabrakan parah yang menyebabkan aku dan pemilik suara ini terjerembab dan akhirnya saling tindih. Aku hanya menabrak dada bidangnya, dan dia tidak jatuh sama sekali.

Hey, kau percaya segalanya ada sebab-akibat? Kali ini aku mengerti maksudnya.

Kita tidak terluka, kita tidak terjerembab dan tertindih, tapi aku meninggalkan bekas—sepertinya _lipstik _di saku kemejanya.

"_Make up-_mu sangat tebal, Mouri-san." Sial, mereka tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Aku semakin terlihat bodoh. _Mendokusei__**[4]**_**, **aku harus minta maaf!

"Etto … Ini untuk uang _laundry_-nya. Aku minta maaf dengan sangat!" spontan aku membungkuk 45 derajat untuk menunjukan aku memang merasa bersalah. Aku terus membungkuk sampai ia menyentuh pergelangan tanganku dan mengembalikan uang telah ku berikan padanya.

"Tidak usah, aku tak akan marah pada gadis yang sedang belajar memakai _make up—"_ sial, dia ingin meledekku juga. Hey, aku sudah minta maaf dengan tulus. "—karena itu sangat _cute"_

DEG!  
Dia bilang aku _cute_? Serius kan? Aku sedang tak bermimpi kan?

"Etto, sebagai ganti maaf, kita nge-_date_ saja." Dia ini sedang bercanda. Aku yakin. Mana ada pemuda tampan seperti dia mengajak gadis yang sangat-amat-cuek dengan penampilan ini untuk berkencan. Dan teriakan teriakan gadis dibelakangku semakin membuatku kesal.

_Dia Kuroba Kaito!_

_Dia vokalis 'Gosho Boys' itu!_

_Kyaaaa! Dia tampan!_

_Mouri-san, minta nomer hp-nya! Emailnya! Hayo!_

_Mouri! Terima sajaaaaaa_

Tch, pemuda ini memang tampan. Tapi bagiku, tampan dalam standar yang biasa saja. Ah, tanpa sadar aku menatap Kuroba Kaito ini dengan intens—lebih terlihat sangar bagi orang awam.

"Hey, Mouri! Jangan menatapnya begitu dong. Kaito-senpai, maafkan Mouri ya. Dia hanya gugup" Aoko dan Sonoko menghalangi pandanganku—yang menurut mereka seram.

"Jadi? Iya kan? Hari Sabtu jam 5 ya. Jaa ne, Mouri-chan." Ia memberiku alamat emailnya, kemudian mencubit pelan pipiku. Aku bergetar. Aku tak biasa dengan laki – laki!

* * *

**Ruang kelas, sepulang sekolah.**

Cerita cintaku dimulai, aku mendapatkan ajakan kencan. Ini pengalaman pertamaku, dan aku sangat bingung hingga tak bisa memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Membaca buku 'Cara Sukses Kencan Pertama' tak membantu banyak. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali dengan isi buku ini.

"Warna _pink_ sangat dianjurkan dalam kencan pertama …." Suara baritone lagi. Dan aku hafal dengan logat ini. Dia meledekku lagi dengan membaca apa yang sedang ku baca. "_Shut up."_ Ku tutup buku bersampul _pinky _ini dengan kasar sampai menimbulkan bunyi _plak_ dalam prosesnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya calon? Seperti apa calon mu? Nee~" suara dengan nada menggodaku itu, rasanya ingin ku musnahkan saja. Tapi aku tak bisa. Suara itu hanyalah angin yang tak bisa dipukul.

"Jadi, kapan kalian k-e-n-c-a-n?" tanyanya lagi. Keningku mengkerut, alisku hampir bertautan ketika ia terus menanyakan hal yang membuatku pusing. "Sabtu." Jawabku singkat dan bergegas meninggalkan pemuda menyebalkan ini.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau pakai?" aku mematung. Seperdetik kemudian aku menggeleng. "Aku bisa saja membantu mu …" dengan kalimat bodoh itu, badanku secara spontan berbalik arah dan menghadap pemuda itu. "dengan syarat kau harus membayar makananku di kantin 7 hari penuh. Hehe." Seharusnya aku memang tak perlu mendengarkannya. "Lupakan." Aku kembali menuju pintu dan kemudian berbalik lagi ketika si bodoh itu berkata, "Kau yakin? Aku serius. Syaratnya gampang." Aku hanya menatapnya, dia harusnya cukup mengerti dengan arti tatapanku.

"Ucapkan dengan imut. 'Tolong ajari aku, cowok terganteng, Kudo Shinichi-sama.'" Dia tersenyum. Ralat, si Shinichi itu menyeringai puas.

'To-long a-aja-ri a-ku," alis Shinichi naik sebelah. Seolah bahasa tubuhnya ingin aku segera melanjutkan perkataanku. "co-wok ter-gan-teng, Ku-do Shi-ni-hmph! Kalau tidak mau, tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri."

"Dasar, kau sama sekali tak imut."

* * *

_**Jumat sore, Tokyo Mall.**_

Besok hari Sabtu, dan hari ini aku telah sepakat untuk membeli baju yang _girly_ untuk besok. Tentu saja aku tidak perlu mengucapkan kalimat nista itu. Aku hanya berjanji membayar makanannya selama 3 hari dengan tatapan memohon—yang diartikan membunuh oleh Shinichi. Dengan itu Shinichi bersedia membantuku hari ini.

"Hey!" dari kejauhan Shinichi sedikit berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Semakin dekat jarak kita, semakin matanya memancarkan perasaan kecewa. Dia kenapa sih?

"Ku kira kau akan lebih manis hari ini. Ternyata sama saja." Ia menatapku lesu. Ya ya aku akui, aku hanya memakai kaos hijau dipadukan dengan kemeja hitam polos, jeans panjang dan sandal biasa.

"Aku sedang tidak berkencan denganmu, jadi tidak perlu sesuatu yang istimewa—" ku dengar Shinichi menghela nafasnya panjang. "Setidaknya kau harus lebih _charming,_ Ran. Lebih sexy sedikit." Jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat-kecewa.

"Lalu, kita akan kemana sekarang?" setelah pertanyaanku selesai, Shinichi menempel padaku, dan telunjuknya membentuk arahan sebuah toko rok, 10 m di depan kami. Kelakuannya ini membuatku bergetar kembali. Aku tak bisa disentuh laki – laki!

"Hey mesum, menjauhlah. Aku tak biasa dengan laki – laki, walaupun itu cuma pemuda bodoh sepertimu." Aku berusaha untuk memberinya _death glare._ Tapi ia tak mendengarku, kebalikannya, ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Anggap saja ini latihan." Ujarnya santai sembari mentautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku. Itu tak lama, aku kembali memberinya _death glare._ Dan ia malah merangkulku.

"HEY MESUM! BERHENTI!" yang benar saja, Shinichi baru akan jera setelah aku beri pelajaran. Anehnya, Shinichi tak meringis kesakitan seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum. Perlahan, ia mengambil tanganku lagi dan menggandengnya.

"_Gomen__**[5]**_**, **aku takkan mesum lagi." Kami-sama! Ada apa dengan orang ini? "Tch, lepaskan. Kau mau aku bunuh 600 kali hah?" dengan cepat aku menepis tangannya yang _ngotot_ menggandeng tanganku—yang kini bergetar hebat.

* * *

_Aoi's Beauty Collection_

Aku memasuki toko baju yang di rekomendasikan oleh Shinichi. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan belanja di toko pakaian gadis – gadis feminism. Biasanya, aku hanya tertarik dengan distro – distro yang bernuansa warna – warna gelap. Bagiku, kaos, kemeja, sepatu _cats_, dan topi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku keren—bukan feminim.

"Nah, kau sekarang di toko baju, kau bebas memilih apa saja yang cocok bagimu—" Shinichi memulai instruksinya. Sedangkan aku mulai mengedarkan pandangan, dari sudut ke sudut berikut, aku hanya mencari kaos—kali ini dengan warna yang sedikit _girly_. Aku yakin aku cocok dengan kaos dengan tipe seperti itu. "—tidak ada kaos, jins, topi, dan sepatu _cats_. Jika itu yang kau cari." Shinichi melemparkan senyum kemenangannya padaku. Sial.

Satu yang menarik perhatianku. Setelan yang ada di _mannequin_ depan toko itu. Paduan warna biru dan hijau tosca-nya membuatku merasa cocok—sepertinya. Aku meminta pelayan mengambilkan baju itu padaku.

**Jrengggg~**

Aku-tidak-cocok.

Berulang kali aku meminta beberapa baju untuk dicoba, pelayan disini pun melihatku heran sampai menggelengkan kepala mereka. Oh tolonglah! Aku benar benar tak mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan!

"Ran, sudah selesai?" aku menatap orang yang berbicara padaku sekarang, dengan wajah frustasi yang tidak tertolong. "Astaga kau kenapa?!" Shinichi mengguncang tubuhku seperti hendak menyadarkanku. Hey Shinichi, aku masih 100% sadar.

"Shinichiiiiiiii! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini! Aku bingung! Apa yang harus aku pilih? Semuanya tidak cocok denganku, bodoh!" aku kembali mengerang frustasi di hadapan Shinichi.

Puk puk!

Aku terdiam sesaat, ku rasakan tangan Shinichi menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku, kemudian mengacak rambutku seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan padaku sejak dulu. Kita berteman sejak kecil, walaupun aku dan Shinichi sering menyuruh satu sama lain untuk mati 100 kali dan seterusnya, terkadang Shinichi menjadi sosok kakak yang baik untukku, ya walaupun aku benci mengakuinya.

"Sudah ku duga, kau perlu bantuanku. Ini. Cobalah." Ia memberikanku satu baju _one-piece_ berwarna putih susu. Kalau aku perkirakan, panjang baju itu sekitar selututku. Aku menerima baju itu dan menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Kalau ini juga tak cocok untukku, kita pulang." Natsu hanya mendorongku masuk sembari berkata, "Cepatlah, aku penasaran."

Baju ini begitu pas di tubuhku. Panjangnya sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Warnanya cocok untuk warna kulitku. _Sasuga,_ Shinichi si mesum.

Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa ini tidak cocok untukku

Setelah 5 menit, aku keluar dengan ragu ragu. Aku hanya menyembulkan kepalaku dan menutupi badanku dengan _curtain_ ruang ganti.

"Shinichi, tidak cocok."

"Aku ingin lihat." dia berusaha untuk membuatku melepaskan gorden _fitting room_.

"Tidak."

"Cepat."

"Tidak!"

"Cepat!" Shinichi membuka paksa gordennya. Lalu terdiam. Benar kan, aku sama sekali tak cocok sampai membuatnya diam seperti itu.

"Nee Ran. Kau tau apa yang sedang ku lihat?" dia tetap mematung. "Apa?" yeah Shinichi, aku sudah siap kau ledek kali ini.

"Seorang putri yang cantik." Shinichi blushing!  
"Hah? Bohong."

"Kau mau aku bunuh 700 kali hah? Yasudah kalau tak percaya." Shinichi menarik pipiku dengan keras. Sial, ini sakit. Shinichi memujiku cantik dan ini bukan mimpi!

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan

"Tidak sama sekali. Kau cantik. _Cute."_

"Ma-makasih. Kalau begitu aku pilih yang ini saja." Shinichi tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

Masalah baju telah selesai, sekarang tinggal sepatu. Aku melirik Shinichi yang sedang berjalan disamping, tatapanku yang biasa tapi lama—semakin lama semakin menyeramkan bagi Shinichi, membuat Shinichi sadar.

"Untuk yang lainnya, aku juga bantu kok." Dia tersenyum lagi. Berapa kali Shinichi tersenyum padaku hari ini?

"_Arigatou._" Balasku singkat. Ku rasa aku mempunya mood yang baik untuk Natsu hari ini. Dia beda dari biasanya. "Tak masalah, asal kau mebayar makanku selama 7 hari." Okay, aku tarik ucapanku tadi. Dia sama saja. Menyebalkan.

"Ran, aku ke toilet sebentar. Gak tahan. Tunggu ya." Shinichi segera berlari setelah menyuruhku menunggu. Dasar, orang itu selalu terlihat seperti anak kecil kalau sudah kebelet.

Seperti yang ku katakan, Shinichi dan aku teman masa kecil. Aku tak sepenuhnya kesal dengannya. Aku bahkan menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres di hatiku. Aku ada rasa sayang untuk Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi mempunyai seseorang yang ia sukai sejak kelas 6 SD—saat itu aku pertama dan terakhir kalinya kami beda kelas, dan saat itu ia bertemu bunga matahari-nya itu. Sejak saat itu aku selalu marah – marah seperti sekarang, aku tak bisa bersikap manis lagi seperti dulu ketika kami masih SD. Aku cemburu, dia tak melihatku.

Mungkin kau bingung kenapa Shinichi menyebutnya 'Bunga Matahari'?

Aku juga, makanya aku menanyakan hal ini pada Shinichi. Kau tau dia menjawab apa?

_Flashback_

"_Mi…ya…no Shi…ho" untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama lain yang disebutkan Shinichi ketika ia telah menemukan namanya pada pengumuman penempatan kelas._

"_Miyano? Siapa?" Shinichi hanya tersenyum ketika aku menunjukan wajah penasaranku yang selalu ia anggap imut itu._

"_Bunga matahariku." Jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu ia kembali menyusuri nama demi nama pada pengumuman Beika International Junior High School. "Haa~ ternyata benar, dia pindah ke Amerika rupanya." Untuk pertama kalinya Shinichi menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa di hadapanku. Biasanya ia hanya mengoceh 'aku laki laki! Aku kuat! Tak perlu kecewa' dan sebagainya._

"_Kenapa bunga matari?" tanyaku lagi._

_Untuk kedua kalinya ia tersenyum, "Ibuku pernah bilang, bunga matahari mempunyai arti yang bagus dalam bahasa bunga,"_

"_Nee, artinya apa Shinichi?" aku menarik ujung bajunya untuk mempercepat jawabannya._

"_Cinta pertama."aku menyesal menanyai arti bunga matahari._

Flashback end.

Aku sudah tak mempunyai harapan lagi.

Aku mendudukkan diriku pada bangku kosong di dekat _escalator_ menuju lantai 3. Untuk orang yang kebelet, Shinichi sangat lama. Ini sudah 10 menit.

"Aaah~ Kaito-kun~ Jangan disini~" tch, muncul suara di belakangku, tepatnya disisi kanan _escalator—_aku disisi kiri. Gadis itu sedang apa sih? Suaranya sangat ero. Menjijikan.

"Diamlah, _honey._ Kalau tak disini, mau ke hotel?" Deg. Suara ini, suara yang ku dengar kemarin kan? Suara berat yang mengajakku kencan untuk pertama kalinya kan?

"Nggh, terlalu jauh. Aku malas sayang." Mereka sedang apa sih?!

Dengan spontan aku menuju sumber suara yang bagiku .menjijikan itu. Dan ta-ra! Aku menemukan senpaiku yang katanya keren itu sedang bermain dengan gadis _blonde_ yang _sexy._ Cih, dia _player_ ya.

"Ran-chan, aku bisa menjelaskan—" Kuroba-senpai berusaha memegang tanganku dengan mata yang memelas.

"Ini uang untuk mengganti laundry-nya. _Bye."_ Aku memasukan sejumlah uang ke dalam saku kemejanya. Dia hanya mematung.

"Lalu kencan kita?" Bodoh, mana ada yang mau kencan setelah melihat pasangannya sedang melakukan hal yang menjijikan?

"Bodoh, jelas batal. Lupakan saja, kau menjijikan." Aku pergi sembari membawa kantong yang berisi baju pilihan Shinichi tadi. Acara memilih sepatu secara resmi dibatalkan. Aku tak ada kencan.

"Cih, ku kira kau imut. Tapi kelakuanmu—" aku bisa merasakan pandangan Kuroba-senpai menelitiku dari atas sampai bawah dari belakang.

"—dan penampilanmu sangat buruk," Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada kantong baju yang ku bawa. Sial, sial, sial!

" dan aku sangat yakin. Tak ada satupun laki – laki yang akan menyukainya. Hahaha—" Orang ini lebih menyebalkan dari Shinichi, ingin rasanya aku memberinya jurus karate ku padanya sekarang. Tapi tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya diam dan meringis kesal. Shinichi, tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini!

"Salah total, _jerk."_ Pandanganku menjadi gelap seketika. Aku tidak pingsan. Aku masih berdiri tegak, hanya saja pandanganku terhalangi oleh sesuatu, tubuhku dipeluk oleh sesuatu didepanku.

"Gadis ini, kau tahu, aku menyukainya dengan sangat. Bagiku, diantara gadis yang lainnya—" suara ini, suara yang menyebalkan ini, Shinichi, apa itu kau?

"—dia gadis yang terhebat." Nee Shinichi, kau bohong. Gadis matahari-mu lebih hebat dariku. Ah, tapi kebohonganmu membuatku terharu.

"Kau tahu, senpai? Dia sangat bingung ketika memilih baju untuk kencan. Menurutmu kencan dengan siapa, hah?" Shinichi melepas pelukannya dan mulai melangkah maju. Mendekati senpai sialan itu.

"Kencan denganmu. Kau harusnya menyesal karena dia terlihat jauh lebih _cute_ ketika memakainya. Ku harap, kau tidak menganggunya, senpai. Atau ku bunuh kau 100 kali." Shinichi mengeluarkan nada yang dingin dan _deathglare_ yang seramnya menyamai milikku. Tak lupa ia menarik kerah baju Kuroba-senpai hingga senpai sedikit terangkat. Kau tahu? Senpai sedang keringat dingin sekarang.

"Baka-Shinichi. 100 kali terlalu sedikit. 500 kali lebih pas untuknya." Ujarku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ma-ma-af." Sudah ku duga, tatapan Shinichi terlalu mengerikan baginya. Shinichi menurunkannya dan menarik lenganku untuk menjauh.

Yah, kejadian tadi cukup menohokku. Sebegitu buruknya aku sampai – sampai tidak ada cowok yang akan menyukaiku, sampai Shinichi berbohong kalau ia menyukaiku. Hah, aku menyedihkan.

"Ran, tak usah dimasukan kedalam hati ya. Omongan dari cowok _brengsek_ sepertinya tak usah dipikirkan." Shinichi memanggilku dan aku sedang malas menanggapinya karena dia berbohong padaku.

"Hey Ran." Dia memposisikan wajahnya di depanku, terpaksa aku mengalihkan wajahku ke kanan.

"Oh, kau marah, hm?" Dia kembali memposisikan wajahnya di depanku, dan aku menghindar, sampai akhirnya Shinichi memegang kedua pipiku agar aku diam. "Kenapa marah?" aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku sebagai tanda kesal. "Kau berbohong Shinichi." Natsu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tentang?" tanyanya lagi, tangannya tetap memegang pipiku yang mulai bergetar. "Tch, lepas." Aku menepis kasar tangannya dan berlari menjauhi Shinichi.

"Hei! Kau kenapa sih?" Shinichi mengejarku. Dan aku semakin kencang berlari, seorang atlet sepertiku tidak ada masalah dengan berlari.

"Kau berbohong! Kau bilang aku _cute?_ Cih! Kau mengejekku! Senpai benar, aku buruk," aku terus berlari karena Natsu masih mengejar.

"Ran! Tunggu! Hey, dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak seksi! Aku tidak _charming!"_aku mengerang frustasi setelahnya.

"Walaupun aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta," lariku melambat, suaraku menjadi pelan.

"aku hanya ingin berubah menjadi lebih _cute_ dan feminism. Apa itu salah?" akhirnya aku berhenti, aku terdiam dan melihat penampilanku hari ini. Ah, buruknya…

"Ran baka." Lenganku di tangkap oleh Shinichi. Nafasnya tersenggal – senggal dan ia ingin mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Shinichi menarikku dan membuatku berhadapan dengannya. Sial, aku sedang menangis, jangan lihat. "Lepas Shinichi. Jangan lihat aku. Aku jelek Shinichi, aku jelek." Dengan kasar Shinichi menepis tanganku yang berusaha menutupi wajahku. Kami-sama, aku semakin jelek sekarang, aku sedang menangis. Shinichi terdiam, cukup lama. Tak ada yang mengungkapkan sesuatu, aku hanya menangis sekarang, sedangkan Shinichi memandangiku tanpa berkata apapun.

Semuanya terjadi tiba – tiba, tidak ada adegan slowmotion seperti di film – film romance, dengan cepat Shinichi menciumku dibibir. Ciuman itu sukses membuatku berhenti menangis. Ciuman sekedar kecup yang sangat berarti bagiku. _First kiss._

"Kamu harusnya punya kepercayaan diri. Kemana Ran yang ku kenal?" ia melepas ciumannya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Aku bisa lihat, terdapat rona merah di pipi Shinichi.

"Dengar ya, aku hanya mengucapkannya satu kali." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Huft. Sial, ini lebih susah dari bayanganku." Aku hanya menelengkan kepalaku dan menunggunya untuk melanjutkan.

"Saat Ran tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri, saat kamu ketawa lepas. Kau tahu? Aku menjadi sangat gugup—" aku hanya melontarkan seruan 'eh?' sebagai respon kagetku.

"—tapi, saat aku melihatmu kebingungan memilih baju untuk kencanmu, saat aku melihat kamu marah, dan kamu melakukan sesuatu dengan usaha terbaikmu—" Shinichi menghela nafasnya berat.

"—disaat yang sama, aku berpikir kalau kamu sangat cantik, imut, _cute_, dan sebagainya." **Blush!** Kau bilang apa Shinichi. Ah, kau bercanda kan?

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Ran. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu dan tertarik padamu. Aku benar – benar tak bisa. Percayalah." Ia mengelus lembut puncak kepalaku sambil memerah malu. Aku terjatuh dalam posisi duduk diatas aspal. Aku kembali menangis, terharu mungkin?

"Cukup. Kembalikan _first kiss_ku, bodoh" ujaru dalam tangisku.

"Maaf." Balasnya singkat.

"Mati saja sana, 200 kali." Aku hanya menggunam tak jelas. Perlahan jemariku menyentuh lengannya seolah berkata 'jangan, aku hanya bercanda'. Shinichi tak menjawab apa pun, ia hanya menyamakan posisinya denganku dan kembali memelukku.

_Aku dan Shinichi hanya teman._

_Shinichi sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai sejak kecil_

_Aku tak mungkin bisa menyukainya lagi._

_Tapi terkadang, aku sadar. Rasaku sudah semakin dalam._

_Hah, hatiku sakit sekali, Shinichi._

**_To be continued!_**

* * *

**1\. Berisik (Urusai)  
**

**2\. Tatapan mematian (death glare)**

**3\. Dada rata (chichinasi)**

**4\. Merepotkan, (mendokusei)**

**5\. Maaf (gomen)**

**Gimana? Dapat feel-nya kah? Aku rasa disini agak maksa, tapi aku coba untuk chap depan, aku akan lebih baik lagi ^^**

**Jangan lupa review ya!**

**Rise **

**and**

**Shine**

**Toge-Hattori**


End file.
